


The heroine must die!

by MatosaurusRex



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based in manwhas, F/M, Historical, Multi, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), There are not STATS, There is no description of reader, all narrative, english is not my first language, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatosaurusRex/pseuds/MatosaurusRex
Summary: Being reincarnated in an otome game is the dream of many people. But, the conditions which is T/N avoid enjoying it. Nothing makes sense, everything is different, and there is no absolute control. T/N is alone against a whole world. How come everything is so hard all of a sudden? What has she done to deserve so much hate? Fear, hopelessness, misery... Nothing seems good. Nothing IS good. At the moment, only one thing is clear: T/N must survive and achieve the ending to figure out what is happening. Will that even be possible?Beta-reader: sixty_nine13
Relationships: Papyrus (Green) / Reader, Papyrus (Swapfell RED) / Reader, Papyrus (Underfell) / Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

A notification from Discord made the phone vibrate while you were on the bus. It was a message from a friend, who had written on your personal server. Music was so loud thanks to the headphones that the outside was hardly perceived, as always. The sky, tinted a darkened grey, announced a heavy rain for the next few hours. Luckily, there was little left to go home.

-OMG GIRLS SYBSADBY, have you seen this mobile game? It came out recently, it's great!

The conversation started, then. As they were talking, a link to read information about that mobile game was sent. Out of curiosity, you took a look at it. It was called "Undertale." It was a historical dating simulator, whose main characters... Were all skeletons?

-Gurl, you always choose dating very rare sims. I don't want to judge you, but...

\- YOU'RE DOING IT RIGHT NOW!

A smile tried to take over your mouth. But soon, all that hint of happiness disappeared, as the stop was already approaching. The walk home from college was always long, consuming much of the day. Basically, forty minutes by bus, and almost an hour walking. Your family couldn't afford a room nor an apartment, in fact, only those two-year part-time job allowed you to start your studies. They were two "lost" years, but it was worth it. To get a better future, far from that place, far from everyone.

While you were walking through the cold, in that grungy city, making sure that no one approached you to rob or whatever, you continued reading Discord's conversation. They were the only precious thing in that sad monotonous life, practically. That's why every conversation was read from beginning to end, even having the notifications activated for it. Vibration, mostly. At home, nobody didn’t appreciate the noises... caused by people who were not them, of course.

-For real, I love this game. I have hardly paid attention in class for this. They are so characteristic!

-Is there NSFW? Are they hot?

-They are skeletons, wth??? How can you consider them “hot”???????

-No, but the story is super interesting.

-I've read those skeletons are cousins….

-Hey, I like it. Lattice and rivalry. I'm in. Do you have the link?

-I have the APK right here, gimme a sec.

When you got home, a thunderous silence welcomed you. Sometimes that was good, sometimes… It wasn't. But that was an occasion when it was good, therefore, you went to your room without saying a word to anyone, laying down after taking off the shoes. To be a part of the conversation, you decided to install the game, with the hope that that old thing called mobile would allow it… And it did. It was laggy, but at least that game was working. Luckily there was no 3D animation, it was all 2D, and that helped a lot for an old appliance, considered as a toaster because of how hot it got after hours of use.

A pink background appeared on the screen, filled with white roses and bubbles, thus announcing the title of the game. Name and birthday were required... Then, the game began, with calm, beautiful music, slow piano notes, soft and delicate, perfect for an otome. A text occupied part of the screen. The plot.

_T / N, daughter of the Dreemurr ducal house, returns to her former home after being found. Separated since she was a child, living in peasantry, she begins to enjoy a life full of luxuries, delicious meals, unparalleled affection, and... involved in numerous love events? Being Y / N, your duty is to defeat the villain and choose among our 4 suitors!_

**_Play now!_ **

_* There will be updates eventually with new events and routes._

"Agh, so cliché", that thought couldn't be helped. But you touched the screen anyway, determined to learn more about the game.

_These are the routes you can choose!_

**_♢_ ** **_Papyrus “Junior” Skeleton_ ** **_♢_ **

_“IT IS AN HONOR TO BE YOUR PERSONAL KNIGHT, MY LADY! I WILL GIVE MY LIFE FOR YOU!"_

_Energetic, friendly, loyal, and willing to protect everyone. Your childhood friend. He suffered your disappearance for a long time. An ally who will always be by your side, no matter what._

_BASE ROUTE TO START PLAYING._

**_♢_ ** **_Papyrus “Mutt” Skeleton_ ** **_♢_ **

_“i know a secret place where we can go… if you want, of course. it will be dangerous, but you are going to love it. do you trust me?"_

_Lazy, gluttonous, jocular, kind of… erotic. always brings trouble. Mutt is not good company, everyone knows that. However, he is still a good person. Merchant of the ducal house. Without a doubt he will help you in whatever way… If you ask him well, of course._

_YOU NEED TO FOLLOW HIS ROUTE TO GET MORE INFORMATION._

**_♢_ ** **_Papyrus “Edge” Skeleton_ ** **_♢_ **

_“SOMEONE LIKE YOU DOESN'T DESERVE TO EVEN LOOK AT ME. YOU'RE A BUG UNDER MY SOLE. GO NOW, BOTHER! "_

_Crown prince of the empire. Self-centered, conceited, haughty. Not many people can handle his temperament or demands. Full of power, strength and intelligence, it is better to have him as an ally than as an enemy._

**_♢_ ** **_Papyrus “Green” Skeleton_ ** **_♢_ **

_"Oh! Have you come to see me? Please take a seat, I'll brew some tea. Do you want to read silently or listen to me recite? "_

_A gentle and chivalrous scholar, known throughout the empire. He has an amazing library, and he's extremely kind to everyone, but especially to you. However, there is something about him… That doesn't fit… What could it be?_

_YOU NEED TO FOLLOW HIS ROUTE TO GET MORE INFORMATION._

After tapping the screen again, black colors covered everywhere, with drops of blood. In romantic and delicate red letters, you could read " _Defeat the villain to pass the game, on each route it will give problems!_ ". A moment later, her image appeared, along with her character sheet:

**_♢_ ** **_"Y / N" Dreemurr, the villain_ ** **_♢_ **

_"I hate you with all my soul. I plan to make your life miserable. Disappear. "_

_The Dreemurr, after losing their daughter, chanced upon a poor girl during one of their trips. Since she looked so much like you, they adopted her without hesitation, giving her your own name. She holds a horrendous grudge towards everyone... Be careful!_

Very stereotypical, of course. But it didn’t matter at all. With the mobile being the only lighting in the room, you proceeded to play. Yeah, the protagonist was too... naive, kind, curious. But, as your friend said, the characters were interesting, and the story was very intriguing. You never thought skeletons could be so funny, and at the same time, somewhat sensual. The otome was +16, therefore, there was some other sexual allusion. Nothing serious, of course, but the spicy always encouraged to read more.

By the time the mobile warned of low battery, several hours had already passed. You blinked, seeing on the screen the much appreciated "HAPPY ENDING" with celestial music after getting the second route, announcing the wedding between the protagonist and the skeleton chosen in that route. Then, without even tapping, a new window appeared on the screen. You tried to focus your eyes a bit, because they were already blurred from tiredness and the long hours staring at a screen in the dark.

_♢_ _Congratulations!_ _♢_

_You have already completed the two main routes. Now hard mode can be played. Do you want to try?_

Intrigued, you agreed, and the screen changed to a darker shade, with black roses instead of delicate white roses. But... You would try tomorrow. There was no battery and it was time to sleep. So, you closed the game, said goodbye to your friends, and proceeded to rest a little. Once in bed, phone charging and eyes closed, darkness surrounded everything, allowing finally a good night.

…………

-My… y!

….

-... lady!

...

-My lady!

Your eyes flapped, a grumpy noise escaping from your throat. Was someone yelling? While the dream was fading completely, strange things were being noticed. The bed… It wasn't hard… The sheets were clean and smelled of lavender… Why did it all feel so… Unfamiliar?

-My lady, wake up!

It didn't take a second to get up, finding yourself in a different bed. A different room. And a person you didn't know at all, in front of the bed.

… What?


	2. Chapter 1. Pleased

What the hell was happening?

Who was the person in front of the bed?

A... A woman dressed as a maid from the Victorian era. Firm posture, hands folded in front of her, eyes narrowed and eyebrow raised. She was staring at you, waiting for an answer. But after of such a sudden surprise, you didn't offer it. The maid? sighed.

-You're finally awake. Breakfast time.

After a glance around, there was no doubt that this maid was addressing you. Looking down, the pyjama you were wearing was also noticed. A fine and delicate silk nightgown with decorative purple bows… Was it a lucid dream? It didn't take you a second to pinch yourself to prove it. There was a little pain. Indeed, it wasn’t a dream. The pumping of your heart kept getting stronger.

-If there is no answer, then I am leaving.

The maid was already turning when, almost instantly, you stopped her.

-Wait! Where I am?

She, who was definitely young, almost your age, just turned her neck. A cold look was her only answer for several seconds. She was… judging. Such action caused you a remarkable discomfort, so, pressing a hand on your chest, you lowered your gaze, thus demonstrating submission and innocence. She didn't seem to believe it, as she clicked her tongue.

-Are you trying to play with me? I have to take the food to the boss.

No answer, but without a doubt, she had left relevant information in that sentence. The maid worked for a man, all right. Someone wealthy, without a doubt, because the room was decorated with beautiful closets, which at first glance denoted a great expense, in a large space that, definitely, was almost half of your own house.

-The boss…?

That simple question was simple enough to make the maid's eyes widen in surprise. Why? Instantly she pretended to cough, closing her eyes, then, showing regret. Her tone because more soften, almost like a whisper, caressing every word to make it look as delicate and slow as a falling feather.

-I mean… Lord Dreemurr. My apologies for such insolence.

You clenched your hands. That last name began to repeat itself endlessly in your head. That was…

-Now, I must go. Have a good breakfast.

She left immediately. It didn't matter in the least, as the incessant thoughts made it impossible to concentrate on other things. Dreemurr… That was the last name of the protagonist's parents in Undertale, right? Yes, it was true. But how was it possible?

-Am I in a coma?

You asked aloud, walking to the window. As soon as you look at it, a beautiful landscape was present. A _locus amoenus_ worthy of medieval literature. Green spaces, flowers in the garden, and a light morning breeze moving the plants with gentle care. You opened the window, allowing the wind in, whipping your hair and clothes. The cold didn't matter, it was comforting, and the smell coming from the garden was a perfectly dew. Everything there was real, all that could be perceptible, and that was the most necessary thing in those moments.

-It can't be… This is real.

You pinched the arm again, again. Of course, you proved it before, but it was just to make sure. So…?

-An isekai? Really?

With one hand running over your head, trying in vain to make the headache go away, you realized that that must be a stupid isekai cliche. A girl who ends up in a fantasy world, living a new life where romance and adventures occur all over the way. There should be statistics and so on, however, the game itself didn’t have a point system, just reading and choosing options, so that should not be a problem. But… the isekais were reincarnations or invocations, weren't they? Everything was always explained with fanciful logic, credible in magical concepts. But you were sleeping peacefully...

Or maybe…

A twinge in your chest caused more acceleration in the heart. In the end, your parents…? No, it had never gotten to the physical, it had never... You had never been touched. Visible evidence was the most dangerous, after all… So, your friends… Another twinge in the chest. And for the first time, concern for a third one was born. How would they be? Was it already morning there? Did they notice you weren’t in that world anymore? … Could they ever find out?

-Don't think too much about this.

You tried to convince yourself in vain. There would be a verdict later, when you had fully assimilated everything. Besides, what did it matter if it was a dream or not? The only option was to enjoy for the moment. If it was a dream, there would at least be a funny story to tell. If not, at least you had escaped from that place. Everything would be okay even if you’re not there.

Even though you were about to graduate...

-Unfair.

You mumbled, while looking at the place. Well, all was “clear” now. So, it was time to explore. There was no point in standing out and doing nothing. Time was moving, the world too. And you were still human. So, you focused in the first thing you had visible at the moment: your room. Undoubtedly, the place honoured the game, because, as it was described there, the furniture denoted greatness just by looking at it. Delicately and firmly constructed, decorated in shades of white and beige. A large sofa, with a low table in front and two chairs at the sides, perfect for having tea with company, a fluffy carpet under them, everything prepared to bring comfort to guests. There was also another separate table with a single chair by the window, a suitable place to read… Large windows with white and wine curtains, the first for summer and the second for winter. A divan close to a big desk, full of equipment to write or read. Three doors were located in different walls. Ok, even if it was a dream, it could be good to enjoy life in wealth. Never, ever, in your life could you face a single piece of furniture in that room. And, being alone, no one could judge. So, taking wide steps, turning around, you ended up in the extremely big bed. You could finally notice how comfortable it was. Roomy enough to do three rolls!

You smiled widely, closing eyes. The open window let the soft morning sun in, slowly warming your face. It wasn't very hot, and there was some humidity... It must be a place with a moderately cold climate. After taking a deep breath, agreeing to be pampered for a few seconds more, you sat back up.

-The maid said it was time for breakfast ...

Indeed, next to the door was a wheelbarrow, holding a tray with breakfast. Toast and coffee.

-Isn't it too simple?

Being a duke’s home, how come the breakfast was so poor? Excellent food was always mentioned in the game… And the family had no financial problems. In fact, the heroine's relationships increased the capital income in that house. Well, it didn't matter. Better that than not having breakfast. Being alone, you decided to take the tray to the table near the window, having a placid breakfast.

-I could get used to it and everything!

You whispered happily. With a gifted horse, it wasn’t necessary to look at its tooth. And, despite being toast and coffee, the good quality was still noticeable. Also, if you were Undertale’s protagonist, that meant… you could experience the events of the game! Oh, that YES was exciting.

-Pffft, then will I have to flirt with skeletons?

What a madness, no doubt. Your friends would be screaming about that (some of them of happiness and other ones of truly terror).

Once breakfast was finished and placed in the wheelbarrow, you stayed in the middle of the room. A great doubt arose, suddenly. What could you do? Was there a possibility to do whatever you wanted? Would there be limits? There was only one way to find out… Getting out! But you weren't going to do it in your pyjamas. Due to the absence of a closet, it was easy to assume that one of the two doors near the bed was the closet. So, you walked over to one, opening it.

It wasn't what you were looking for. You found a bathroom, a spacious one, made of ceramic, marble, with precious golden decorations. A large bathtub was in the middle, and on the shelves were a large quantity of perfumes, masks, gels and oils to be used. There were even aromas never ever used in your original world! However, a closer look revealed that… everything was full of dust. With the exception of some oils, recently used, judging by the little amount remaining in the containers. Why so much filth? Welp, it didn't matter. Not that, nor the cracks you were starting to notice in the wall and floor.

-I definitely won the jackpot!

First of all, optimism. So, you took the opportunity to wash your face, teeth, and fix your hair. It's been a long time since your eyes reflected so much joy in front of the mirror, you had been refusing to see that reflection for years, tired of seeing the same sad look... But that simple action, for you, was very important right now.

Then, it was time to change. And by elimination, the unopened door obviously led to the closet. A beautiful place full of period dresses, from casual to gala dresses. Shoes, small bags, hats... Your eyes couldn’t stop looking. It’s not like there was a will to do that, actually. Well, it took 10 minutes to appreciate every striking dress, each precious, and without a doubt, very valuable. They were very well cared for, and smelled of lavender. If you could sell them, how much money would they worth? No, no, no. You shouldn't think like that. You were the daughter of a DUKE, he had money to use and spare without resorting to dirty works.

After a long decision, a VERY long and hard one, the winner was a simple and elegant gray dress with black squares and white stripes, whose sleeves shared the latest colour. The pleated skirt reached below knees, thus allowing to see the beautiful chosen loafers. Your legs would avoid cold thanks to a nice pair of pure white stockings. You have never dressed so well. But it wasn't a criticism of sweatshirts and leggings, no. That would always be in the top 1 for comfort. However, sometimes it didn't hurt anyone to spoil oneself, and there weren't any sweatshirts to wear either… Your friends would certainly be getting crazy if they were watching that show.

After going around twice in front of a large mirror to see well that outfit. Happy with the result, you went straight to the double door, which that maid used to leave. With luck, you could go to the library, or to the garden, all the events of the game were waiting! You opened the door, expecting to find a long corridor, filled with statues and works of art, demonstrating the majesty of the Dreemurrs.

However, an arm blocked your vision. One arm covered in purple armor with gold edges.

-Halt, miss.

You looked up, blinking. A female guard blocked the way. She didn't even deign to look at you. She was still staring straight ahead, firm and proud.

-You are not allowed to go out. Lord's orders. Remember it.

-What? Why?

-Has the young lady forgotten her punishment?

… Punishment?

Silence was enough answer for the guard.

-You ruined the family tea party with a tantrum. Punishment has yet to be completed. You have three days left, for a total of ten days of closure.

But… If you were the heroine… How come…?

No wait…

-And my sister?

The guard spun around, her eyes narrowing so fiercely it chilled the blood in your veins. That closeness allowed you to verify that it was a yellow lizard woman with a scar on her right eye.

-The lady has no sisters. If you allow me to be audacious, I do NOT recommend making such jokes, it may end up hurting the dukes, hence earning worse punishments.

It didn't take you a second to close the door, feeling the sweat trickle down your forehead. Suddenly, the dress was VERY hot, despite still having the window open. The heart, pumping hard, seemed to be ringing through your entire body, as something TOO important was being assuming slowly.

You… were… the villainess of the story.

The one who was destined to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any help with English is very grateful! Tyvm for reading!


	3. Chapter 2. Isolated

Your eyes were focused on a fixed point, pupils trembling slightly. The truth was falling like a jug of cold water. You were the villain of this story, hated by all, disowned by her parents, not recognized by the servants, and in the world of the nobility you were known as the Dreemurr’s unleashed dog. Of any position where you could end up, _that_ was the worst. Little by little, the astonishment gave way to anger, shown through tears.

Without noticing it, you ended up kneeling in front of the bed, with your arms and face lying on it. The sobs were at least mitigated by the mattress, so you could vent at ease. It was unfair, horrible. Nothing ever went well, there was always something that ruined the little happiness obtained. Why did you always get the worst? Did the world never have enough? If there was a god, no doubt he never got tired of annoying you. And of course, he couldn't give you something good without throwing out something triple worse. For a short time, you had thought that you really were the daughter of a rich house, blessed with a life full of joy, luxury... But no, of course, obviously. You weren’t worthy of something as privileged as happiness.

"God, I hate you so much..."

You thought, accompanying it with a blow. Now, many things made sense, because you unconsciously decided to ignore them as they did not make sense: the maid being rude, the dirty bathroom, the little poor breakfast... That was going to be your life from now on, if it wasn't a dream, of course, which you wanted with all your might in those moments. If you were going to be hated, at least it must be with people you already knew, so you knew how to move and how to deal with them. And, in the original world, your friends were there to ease the sadness. Here, according to the game, the villain did not have a single ally, since her childhood she had had a negligent behaviour. Therefore, her bad ending was easy to achieve. That meant you could die very easily...

You looked up suddenly, frowning, eyes puffy from crying.

_No._

You weren't going to die. Being that world, or any other, you were used to dealing with those situations. One thing was clear there: despite feeling like shit, defeating you was extremely difficult. Your determination was too strong, it always had been, and it was the only thing you could be proud of.

"Enough self-pity".

You sentenced while getting up. Venting was fine, and it certainly made you feel better, but it was time to face the world. Even when you were tired of it, there weren’t any options. A few minutes ago, you assured that you were going to enjoy that life to the fullest. And you didn't make vain promises. So, you went to the bathroom, where you cleaned your face with very cold water. Casting a sideways glance at the bathroom, you weighed the situation.

Yes, you were the villain. But should you act like one? Just because you had the role didn't mean it was obligatory follow it. You could change your destiny. You had already done it in the original world, because in a toxic environment, nobody believed that you were capable of going to college. And you were about to finish... Right, you had knowledge, you "had" money (it was actually from the Dreemuur), and, above all, you had a social status. With that there was already a lot to do.

Then, the words of the guard at the door were remembered.

"The lady has no sisters."

So, the protagonist, the good girl, your downfall, hadn't arrived yet. That was good. If she appeared, everyone would already believe you were dead, even if you were in front of them talking. You had time to… fix everything. Or flee. But first, it was necessary to check the situation with the Dreemurr and the rest of the castle… Maybe the game routes too? In hard mode there were still routes. Just... those skeletons were harder to get. Could they serve as allies?

There was only one way to solve all those doubts: checking it out for yourself.

You came out of the bathroom, inspecting the villain's room. Now it was _your_ room, but previously it was occupied by the villain, hence, something of value had to be there. Information. History books. Letters. Anything to use to your advantage…… Nothing. After inspecting the place, under the bed, or between the clothes in the wardrobe, there was nothing useful. It was as if the villain had no contact with the outside world, because there were no letters addressed to her, nor did she have material to write letters. Just books, a couple of instruments, and a sketchpad with charcoal to draw. It was… too simple for a noble girl. But the lack of outside contact worried you. And at the same time, it gave you a little prick in the heart. You had been in the same situation, until you got friends. By sympathizing with her, seeing that room started to hurt. A young, beautiful, rich woman, not being able to enjoy the outside world because everyone hated her, locked in four walls with wide windows, like a bird in a cage...

Sure, she deserved it for her behaviour, but… Didn't she truly have anyone by her side? If that world was real, wasn’t that life style too… lonely? Oppressive?

You picked up a book, one that made woke up a lil’ curiosity. _Travels into Several Remote Nations of the World_. Judging by its condition, spotless inside, somehow dirty in the edges, you could notice it had been used by someone who was very careful. Your fingers caressed a page, smelling it, unable to help it. Old books had a special smell… Was that the villain's favourite book? One where she could travel without moving to strange but interesting places, full of adventures...

-Was that your dream? Leave this place?

You asked aloud, looking around. Obviously, there was no response. But... You could begin to understand a part of that mysterious girl. However, while you were flipping through some pages, immersed in a quick admiration, enchanted by the design of that old novel, you found something interesting. In the middle of the book, carefully done to not ruin the text, there was a thin, thin hole in a corner with something stuck inside. Placing the book face down on an outstretched hand, something fell into it. A key, small, with a purple bow tied at the shank.

-What’s this?

After studying the cuts and tip, you noticed that it wasn’t a key for a door, nor for a window... It was for something much smaller. A notebook? A box? You looked everywhere, but nothing contained a proper lock for the key. At the moment there wasn’t anything to do with it, you put it in its place, inside the book. You closed the book, carefully returning it to the nightstand drawer in its original position, protected from dust. Then, you understood one thing. The villain had a little secret, but it wasn't easy to find, even after searching everywhere. Because of fear? Because she was afraid of being discovered? Did the servants search through her things? But no one should enter the room to spy – _Wait_. The previous maid came in without waiting for you to wake up when she knocked the door. She brazenly entered, as if the room were hers. If there was something on the nightstand, or in the bed, she could have seen it easily, then... take it without permission... And...

You decided to ignore those feelings of anger that were trying to surface. You were already used to it. Your mother, all her life, has (had?) been a freak with no knowledge of privacy or individuality. There was a time when she even installed a camera in your room, when you were a teenager. Remembering that almost made you sick.

-If you regain this position, I promise it will be a better place for you. Value it.

With that, no more information available at the moment, you frowned, placing a knuckle on your lip. To ask the servants wasn’t a possibility, it was obvious that they didn’t want to deal with you. Nobody wanted to check if you were okay or if you needed anything, since none had come to pick up breakfast yet. And, worst of all, being confined was making impossible to find out more. Thus…

An idea suddenly shown up. You went to the door, and after taking a deep breath, you opened it, finding in almost a millisecond the arm of the guard, who did not even open her mouth to speak. But she had been courteous to you before, you couldn’t lose anything trying to talk to her.

-Uhm… Excuse me?

No answer. It was expected. But you weren’t going to give up.

-I can't go out under any circumstances, right?

The lizard woman nodded. You narrowed your eyes.

-Can I… Can I request a meeting with my… father?

She looked at you, askance. She did NOT trust you.

-Why?

-I want… -You took a deep breath. - I want to apologize. For my behaviour.

Despite taking her own time replying, she didn't give you an instant refusal. Which was good.

-Is it some other trap? Because if it is...

-No. I-I promise.

Her eyes locked yours for a few seconds. She seemed to be looking for something in your gaze that would tell her it was all a joke, but you stayed firm, without lowering your chin or shoulders, breathing calmly.

-Usually, I wouldn't bother the Lord, but... Something tells me to trust you. Your look has changed.

Could she tell that just by looking at your eyes? It did not make sense. The eyes were the reflection of the soul. And in that world, it was something literal. The concept of soul was much more profound and existential. A soul was the essence of oneself, hidden in the chest. It could be invoked and used in combat; taken out in moments of carnal ecstasy if there was great mutual trust... It could also be used to manipulate or experiment. And that was good. If the guard said that your look had changed, it meant that things could be slightly easier. At least the most empathetic people might see you twice before proceeding to ignore you. Taking that to your advantage was a good idea.

-Maybe this last punishment has finally worked. -Said the woman, nodding to the other guard to leave and request a meeting with the Lord. - If it's a new trick...

-There is no worse punishment than being locked up.

You whispered, looking away. The conversation had already ended; therefore, you close the door and wait for the warning. If the Duke cared mildly, he would agree soon to a meeting… Hopefully. At least you had time to think about what to say. Basically, the _inventio, dispositio_ and _elocutio_ of any basic speech. Even if it didn't work, there was nothing to lose. You also took the opportunity to check that the clothing was correct, as if it was a meeting with the King. You noticed that the dresses were very well cared for, a sign that the servants only cleaned about what the dukes could see... A detail which you would NOT forget.

When the sun was at its highest, someone knocked on the door twice. A firm hit, but done very carefully and gently. You decided to hold on for a few seconds before saying "go ahead." The door opened. At least whoever it was had enough decorum to wait for your answer. That person, or monster, should be a future ally, along with the guard, who despite being somewhat dry, had answered your questions honestly and fulfilled your request.

After turning to greet the guest, your eyes went wide, giving your heart a skip. At the door of the room, slightly inclined, with one hand on the handle of his sword, and the other placed on his chest, was a skeleton knight.

-I COME BY ORDER OF LORD DREEMURR TO ESCORT YOU TO THE MEETING, MY LADY.

He was… Papyrus Junior Skeleton. One of the routes of this demonic game.


	4. Chapter 3. Teased

Your heart skipped a beat after seeing the skeleton. So soon? Would it be like this in the villain's route within the game? You had no idea, the little you knew was thanks to your friends... And they always avoided spoilers to not ruin the experience for others. Which raised an important question, were you following the original route or was it a different story? So much uncertainty brought fear and loneliness... But you took a deep breath. Reality was what was before the eyes, and that was what you had to hold on to.

-D’ accord. -Giving a simple answer, you walked towards the door. - Thanks for escorting me.

Knowing that everyone hated the villain, you already assumed that Papyrus was the only one who had offered to escort you... Not because he liked you, but out of loyalty to the dukes. In fact, he wasn't even able to look you properly, as he immediately turned, leaving the door open, assuming you would follow. With the heart huddled, you were finally able to walk through the sparkling and brilliant gates, where all the guards gave you a stern, judgmental look… Nobody trusted your next move. Head down, you followed the skeleton.

His route was already known, he was a good person, therefore, you could trust him and follow him blindly. Despite the fact that the villain did and said many quite cruel things to him, he never raised her sword against her... Except when the villain attempted against the life of the protagonist. In Papyrus route, almost at the end, the villain constantly tried to attack the protagonist, full of jealousy and anger. She obviously ended up dead, without any grudge from Papyrus, as he had done the right thing: protect his lover. That meant that as long as you didn't attack the protagonist - if she showed up - you'd be fine, right? You could change her destiny. You were not violent or cruel, there was no rancour or evilness. You could live peacefully... If you could, of course.

That made you wonder something else… Will the heroine appear? When? How? The guard said that you had no sister, so… This route was prior the game? Honestly, you had no idea. So, it was easier to let it be, think about the next steps and ignore everything else. First, safety; second, future. You did it all your life. It was a common thing. Observing the paintings and sculptures decorating the wide and illuminated corridors of that palace, you came to a resolution. In the worst case, you could steal some artworks or jewels, sell them, and go far away from there, perhaps to another kingdom. All in order to survive. But that was only going to be an extreme measure, if there was no other option. Having one last plan made things more… bearable.

-Has the lioness left her cell already?

You heard some maids whisper. Although those whispers carried too high. Enough to make you hear it.

-Wow, what a shame. Everything was very quiet.

-Aha~ I would have liked to see her locked up for more days.

You turned your face to stare at them. And instead of flinching, they gave a defiant look, their lips forming a mocking smile. You have already seen that look every day in your own-... previous home.

They were teasing you.

They wanted you to jump on them to create a scandal, and considering the villain's background, no one would believe you if you claimed you were offended. Not even Papyrus was going to defend you. Well, he just looked at them sideways. He wasn't going to pick a side. No one was going to do it. Therefore, they continued, walking close to you, without lowering their heads as a show of respect. They basically didn't recognize you as the daughter of the dukes.

-Have you seen her hair? How bad it is.

-Oh, but wasn't it your turn to comb it?

-Pffft, I don't want to lose a hand. Cyril was already a clear example of this.

Well, that gave you information on why no one helped you dress. Because the villain had attacked a maid while she was combing her hair.

At that era, in addition, physical appearance was very important for ladies of marriable age. They should always look beautiful to have the best possible suitor. The villain, however, despite being extremely beautiful and the duke’s daughter, never received a single marriage proposal. In fact, they never called her to a single tea party. She was alone facing a society that rejected her, both nobles and villagers.

"Better, that way I don't depend on anyone and I'm not betrayed."

You thought, lifting your chin. They could insult all they wanted, but they weren't going to make you feel worse. You were used to daily verbal abuse by now, this was definitely much better.

However, Papyrus stopped suddenly, turning to see you. You stopped, staring back at him.

-…?

He looked at the maids. He narrowed the baseboards, weighing. Oh, yeah. He wondered why you hadn't attacked them yet.

-LADIES, I SUGGEST YOU STOP SUCH OFFENSIVE WORDS. YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT THE DUKE'S DAUGHTER. IF THIS CONTINUES, I WILL BE OBLIGED TO REPORT ABOUT THIS.

That was a real surprise. It was even shown in how your eyes widened more than usual. Papyrus was defending you...? "No, don't be fanciful, he is protecting the Dreemurr family, not you." That reminder was enough to bring reality back, but there was a little prick to your heart. You had almost believed that someone was taking your side, which never happened in your house. For a second… it was kind of nice.

The maids, on the other hand, looked at Papyrus in fear, and without even apologizing, they marched around the nearest corner, fleeing the scene. Well, it was better than you expected, it could have ended worse. The knight looked at you again, doubt reflected on his bone face.

-THE LAST TIME THIS HAPPENED, THE LADY THROWED A VASE AT THEIR FEET.

You omitted the smile that threatened to show on your lips. “What a dream”, you thought. The best decision was to ignore, of course, but that didn’t disappear the will to revenge. Papyrus already knew the personality of the villain, therefore, he seemed to have waited until the last second to see your reaction. In the absence of it, he decided to act. If on the official route that event was possible, for you, it was far from romantic or pleasant, because, after all, he had waited. He hadn't defended you right away… Probably because he thought like them.

-They wanted to provoke me. I'm tired of that.

Without answering, he spent a few seconds evaluating the answer. He seemed to accept it, as he turned again to continue on his way.

-I SEE ... She Was Right.

"She?". Despite having that doubt, it was not issued, because you assumed that he wasn’t going to answer you. You both walked again, this time with an awkward, tense silence. Was he expecting an attack? Did you expect any conversation? Both did not happen, and soon, you came to a large door, near the entrance, with ornate and ostentatious decorations wherever the eye could see.

-WE HAVE ARRIVED, MY LADY.

Judging from the location of the room, it was not an office. It was the guest room. Even the dukes made clear their appreciation for the villain. But that didn’t matter, they had only adopted the villain so she would have an heir to the Dreemurr house. The rest didn’t matter at all.

-Thanks. And… I also thank you for stopping the maids. I will remember this.

He nodded, saying goodbye effusively, thus showing that your words had flattered him quite a bit. Papyrus was a good person... You hoped that, in the future, he could become an ally or a support of extreme urgency. Or at least to achieve his main wish: become the head knight of the Emperor’s guard.

You approached the door, knocking three times with your knuckles. In seconds, a butler opened the door, leaning forward politely at the sight of you. But only because the dukes were ahead.

-Your honour is waiting for you, my lady.

After pulling away, you walked into the room whispering a "thank you." The butler left saying goodbye. Before you, there was a large room, very lustrous and neatly decorated, not much for overhead, but enough to show that the Dreemurr dukes had good financial power. There were huge paintings by famous artists, beautiful tapestries, rugs and curtains that showed the luxury of the family. But what most caught your attention was one painting in particular. This could be seen as soon as you entered the room, being in a place strategically made for it. A painting where a girl appeared in a beautiful field, holding with her little hands a wreath of flowers, with a smile that competed with the same sun as it was so bright. She was the daughter of the Dreemurr, the pride of the family.

Of course, there wasn’t any painting of the villainess.

Following the rules of courtesy, you slightly raised your skirt at the sides, moving your right foot back, lowering your forehead. It was an instinct movement, something that your body was making you do, a little help from the stars to make a good presence?

-Good afternoon, father, mother.

They did not seem angry, nor did they look annoyed. With the same courtesy, Duke Dreemurr raised an outstretched hand to you in acceptance and greeting, indicating at the same time the sofa that was on the side.

-Good afternoon, Y / N. You may sit. I have ordered tea. Your favourite.

Thanking him with a nod, you proceeded to sit down, leaving a polite space between the three of you. Making it clear that the relationship was difficult. But in all the routes of the game, there was one thing that was always made clear: the villain NEVER attacked her parents. She was always nice to them. Because they were her highest authority, or because they were the ones who could punish her severely, or maybe she was deeply wishing to have their approval and pride someday... You didn't know why, however, it was prudent not to have them as enemies. And in fact, when the villain died in all the routes, her parents did not even seek to avenge her death. They never cared about her existence.

-What is the reason for this meeting?

The duchess asked. You watched them for a moment, checking how they behaved with you. The Duchess was very kind, motherly and loving, she cried easily and was very fond of snail racing events. The duke was serious, honest and determined, his hobbies were flowers and tea. They were both a good loving people, who had suffered deeply the loss of their daughter. You took it for granted that the villain had done them a lot of harm by not being a decent daughter. They kept a safe but close distance from you, like an uncle or cousin. And if they felt disgusted or repulsed, they did not show it lightly. They were neutral, despite constantly receiving complaints about their adopted daughter. Still, they gave her dresses, jewellery, and indulged whims. Something one must appreciate. However, it was just something material. The villain never received hugs or affections from her parents. In fact, it was notorious, on how she blamed that in the heroine's face every time they were alone.

That thought made your heart shrink.

You ignored it with the newly arrived tea, after adding sugar and a little milk, you took a sip, trying to ease the nervousness. You already thought about what to say to the dukes. But now that the situation was taking place, it was a bit scary.

-I would like to request the lifting of my punishment. It's been a week already.

The duke raised an eyebrow, crossing his legs.

-What makes you worthy of it? Indeed, only a week has passed, and the punishment is two.

You took a deep breath. Saying that you had changed wasn’t an option, no one would believe it. Much less saying that you would prove it. After thinking about it for a few hours in your room, you came up with the most appropriate solution for the era you lived in. A reasonable… explanation.

-Sorry for the inconvenience caused. Lately I was... upset, because I discovered a news which made me feel... bad. Irascible.

This time, it was the Duchess who spoke.

-News? What news?

Women, being deprived of work, resorted to gossip and social events to not get bored. A sad life, no doubt. You, who were from a modern era, didn’t like it at all. But you couldn't do anything at the moment.

-I... I had feelings for a person. But he has announced his engagement recently. And I couldn't bear it.

-Ah, poor thing...

She whispered, giving a sigh.

The duke, however, didn’t seem shaken by that event.

-You are already at that age. All this mess for a man? If you tell me his name, we can work it out.

-Do not, please! -You hurried to say. - It was my fault. I didn’t behave as I should. I was not worthy of him.

Suddenly, the duke put the teacup on its corresponding saucer, causing a slight rumble.

-Nonsense! You are a Dreemurr, you are worthy even to royalty itself! Who dares sully our name?!

"Also, he “insulted me”, but you won’t lift a single finger for that, right?"

-I have decided to take action on my own, father.

There was suddenly an awkward silence. They thought you were going to get revenge. But, with a serious and determined posture, you looked at them.

-I understood that, over the years, I have built an inadequate reputation for myself, and should already have at least one casual commitment to the family. It would be a failure for you if I do not fulfil my duty as a noble. I must marry someone of my same social position, or even better. This love failure has made me reflect. I want... to be better for society. And hopefully show that man what he's missed.

The dukes blinked, stunned. An answer too sensible for the villain, who if she didn't scream her complaints, she could explode. But, since you were alone, you could just blurt out without feeling judged. Of course, they could think it was a lie cause the villainess wasn’t invited to parties, but, annual obligatory parties were hold in all places, and the dukes must go with their daughter. They also held parties sometimes, where the villainess could go in and out as she pleases.

-That... Makes a lot of sense. -Affirmed the father, your father, stroking his beard. - It is beneficial for us. We should have a party inviting the young matchmakers of the kingdom.

-Dear, the royal ball in celebration of the prince's birthday is soon. If we throw a dance so close, they will take it as an offense.

-True, indeed. We can take advantage of that occasion as well. There is still a month left, but with this good news it is very little time. I'll call the merchant right away.

They were already talking like you weren't there, but you wanted to know.

-Which merchant?

Could it be ...

-Mutt, of course. It is the fastest, and the opportunity is pressing.

You squeezed the skirt of your dress, trying to calm your breath. Mutt was another skeleton, a route which you had not played and you knew nothing about him... But, in the initial routes, there was already enough information to know what to do with him. That was good.

-Good. Although I don't need dresses, I already have a lot.

An awkward silence appeared all of a sudden. The dukes looked at you like you were crazy, as if you had said the most outrageous thing on the planet.

-Don't you want new dresses? No jewellery? -You shook your head, and the duchess looked worriedly at her husband. The villain had always been very capricious, therefore, that had taken them by surprise. - I can't help but feel surprised. You have changed a lot this week.

The words of the guardian circulated your mind. Well, if the dukes noticed the change, everything was going to be smooth from now on. In addition, speaking about marriage, you guaranteed greater security towards yourself, since you were making it clear that you could bring benefit to the family. You were useful. Things should be better now that the dukes would pay more attention to you.

-So… what about the punishment?

The duke took his time to reply. But he ended up nodding. He always had the last word in important matters.

-Yes. But, if you cause any kind of trouble before the dance, you will be forbidden to go to the dance, and, in fact, we will arrange a marriage ourselves with whoever we see fit, regardless of age.

Your blood ran cold. A drop of sweat fell down your forehead. That was one of the villain's endings. She was married to a man much older than hers, who physically and sexually abused her for years until he murdered her in a fit. You weren't going to look for that ending. Never.

-Understood. Thank you very much for trusting me, parents. If you excuse me...

After getting up, getting their approval to get out, you went straight to the door, feeling your whole body extremely rigid, almost forcing you to stay still. But you kept walking. You had done it. There was no longer punishment. So, you could roam freely, learn more about that world, and figure out how to move and what to do. There was already a goal to meet, which was to attend the royal ball in a month, where you would presumably meet Papyrus “Boss” Skeleton, the crown prince. However, that did not interest you in the least, following the routes of the game was not an option, because you did not know how they ended now. And he was a fucking crazy maniac. What if there was an unhappy ending to provoke tears in the players? You weren't going to risk it. Better to find an ending that would guarantee your safety.

As you walked down the hallways back to your room, a soft smile placed in your lips, almost on the verge of crying.

First obstacle achieved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far! Feedback is always welcomed. ^^


End file.
